Bride of Forte
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A week after the events of Perky Goth and the Court Composer (will post soon), Maestro Forte proposes to the only person who had only ever truly understood him and she accepts. Only, will the emotionless, morbid girl still agree to the celebration after there's already arguments before the marriage even happens?
1. The Preperation

Maestro Forte had proposed to Cherry last year. She was in her final year of college and she was visiting back in her dorm as graduation was next week and Cherry would be home with her parents and now five-year-old son. Bud, Michelle and Mike agreed to take care of Thomas in her absence. Forte was eagerly waiting for Cherry to get out of college, he was sincere about his proposal to her. Cherry was with her room-mate, Amber, packing up her things in the room.

"How was work yesterday?" Amber asked in her shallow voice.

"Interesting," Cherry replied as she put her bags together so she'd be ready to come home and get closer to work in a week. "Someone came in with an appointment for me."

"What did they want?"

"Nothing much." Cherry glanced at her silver skull engagement ring.

"I can't believe we're graduating in a week!" Amber squeaked. "I'm gonna miss you, Cherry."

"You'll get over that." Cherry assured her.

"What's that?" Amber noticed her ring and took her hand gently. "Who gave that to you?"

"The man who had an appointment with me," Cherry replied coldly, like the proposal wasn't a big deal. "It's a decent ring and it was a good proposal I guess."

"Proposal?" Amber got curious. "You're engaged now."

"Yes."

"Wow! You must be really excited! Soon you'll be married and having a wonderful life with someone to call your own!"

"Whatever." Cherry spat as she went to the doorway of the dorm room.

"Where you going, Cherry?" Amber asked.

"I'm calling my family." Cherry replied as she went out.

Cherry went to the phone room and called to her hometown where her family was. She told them graduation was coming up and she was currently engaged.

"Who's the lucky man?" Michelle asked.

"Charles," Cherry said, emotionless. "Maestro Charles Forte."

"Didn't he give you music lessons when you were in high school?"

"Yes, he did, and he proposed to me last week while I was at work before I crammed for the final exam a couple of days ago."

"My little girl is growing up so fast!" Michelle sniffled.

"Mom, calm down, I'm fine."

"Oh, I know, I'm just so proud of you!"

"Whatever," Cherry rolled her eyes. "He's moving in with us, we'll take the house across the street and pay you rent, okay?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that for us, Cherry..."

"I insist."

"I never thought you'd fall in love, you seemed to have a strong distaste for it. Everyone has a heart though."

"So does Charles."

"Does he?"

"Apparently it only beats for me."

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this, honey? Daddy's right here if you want the engagement off and never wanna see that maestro again."

"I'm sure, Mom. Thomas needs a father in his life anyway."

"Well, I'd like to talk to you some more, but I better let you keep getting ready for graduation, then soon you'll have a wedding."

"Yeah, yeah, bye Mom." Cherry hung up.

Cherry went back to her dorm room and finished packing. The students were then called for their caps and gowns to get ready, say their goodbyes, and get ready for a new step in their lives. Cherry couldn't help but wonder what Forte could be doing without her. Although she didn't notice signs of it, Forte was very loyal and dependent with her, from the day they first met when she was 10-years-old.

Cherry remembered the first time they had contact with each other. He was a frightening looking pipe organ standing 20 feet high, nearly touching the ceiling. His wide hollow holes for eyes, he had no eyes, no teeth, no tongue. One had to wonder how he saw her when she would go in the West Wing to visit him. He had indeed frightened her when she was a child, he regretted it ever since he found out he was the fuel for her cold-blooded, frightening, bone-chilling nightmares.

Cherry remembered their reunion with each other when she was a freshman in high school. She hadn't seen him as a human before and yet he was familiar with her in some ways. He noticed how quiet and insecure she was on the inside and he decided to help her by giving her music and voice lessons. He had hoped this would at least cheer her up a little. Soon enough it did, she was a deadpan snarker once in a while, but he still knew there was good inside of her like when she was a little girl.

A lot had changed in the last 15 years for Cherry and Forte. Forte allowed her to be on first name basis with him, so that must have meant something. Mostly because Forte felt odd for his secret love interest to refer to him by his last name. Many people either called him 'Forte' or 'Maestro', but only Cherry could call him 'Charles'. Everyone just wondered, will Cherry love Forte back after this proposal?


	2. The Graduation

The week flew by quickly for some. There were chairs in the Gymnasium, there was a platform with a microphone and there were decorations. The college colors blue and white were everywhere, even on the caps and gowns. Several students sat with their families, eager and anxious to graduate. Mike was squeezing Cherry's hand, he felt more nervous than her though.

"I can't believe you're graduating," Mike looked down at her. "My baby sister a college graduate. It was crazy once you went to your first day of high school."

"Relax, I'm only graduating, I'm not gonna explode." Cherry was annoyed people would make a fuss over her doing something adult related since she was the youngest in the family.

"Mommy, you look so pretty..." Thomas looked at Cherry's graduation clothes. "Like a beautiful, enchanting princess..."

"Mommy doesn't feel like a princess right now, sweetie." Cherry told him after heaving a sharp sigh.

"I think your brother has some news, Cherry." Michelle said.

"Oh yeah," Mike laughed softly.

"What's up?" Cherry asked.

"Well... You remember Brandi right?"

"Yes, you met her at work and have been dating her since I was a college freshman."

"Well..." Mike bit his lip. "I proposed to her the other day and we're having a wedding in a month!"

"Oh how lovely for you." Cherry smirked. "I don't know if I'll marry Charles..."

"He's head over heels for you, though!" Bud cried.

"Yeah, yeah, I thought I'd pity him, I don't know if I'll marry him for sure though..." Cherry glanced at her engagement ring.

"You told him yes though." Michelle frowned.

"Daddy married my half-siblings' mother, but he didn't mean it." Cherry pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Bud sighed.

"You should still marry Forte, he obviously loves you." Mike shrugged.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged as well.

"You hear that, Tommy? Your parents are gonna get married!" Michelle smiled at her grandson.

"I'm so excited!" Thomas squealed.

Cherry's name was then called. She broke from her family and climbed up the platform to walk across the stage and take her diploma and shake the dean's hand. Cherry's name was called to look out to the audience and someone snapped her picture. She of course, didn't smile, only had a straight face. She looked like she wanted to kill everyone on the inside. Everyone then got their diplomas and everyone threw their caps in the air after their proud accomplishments.

Forte was hiding behind a wall. He took out the tiny box the ring came from as he looked at the Perky Goth having her own celebration. He wanted to run up to her and take her away so they'll live in happiness forever, but he felt like he didn't want to interrupt. Today was all about Cherry and he figured he'd give her some privacy. He had never felt like this way about anyone before. He hid behind the wall, slid down slowly with his knees up and he was wondering what to do for his next move. He then decided just to get a ride home and let Cherry have her special day.

Cherry had her graduation party with her friends as she cut the blue and white cake with her colleagues. She still had a straight face, so once she held the butcher knife to cut the cake, everyone nearly panicked. She looked as if she wanted to kill someone in the room with it. Everyone around her either made a fuss over her engagement or that she graduated.

"So, tell us about this Maestro Forte character." Aria said.

"He's weird," Cherry replied dully. "If you saw him you'd swear he came out of a Victorian history book."

"Why's that?" Travis asked.

"Well," Cherry handed him a plate with a big slice. "He's very tall, like I'd say six-foot seven, six-foot eight... He's of course a court composer, so he's rarely seen without his tail coat. He even dresses old-fashioned, because well, he's from the 18th century."

"Are you just saying that because of how he dresses?" Chris asked.

"No, he's seriously from the 18th century," Cherry clarified. "I was time traveling when I first met him and one of my stops was 18th century France. I ended up spending Christmas there and I met him during my stay."

"Oh how romantic!" Hannah gushed.

"Not exactly..." Cherry cringed slightly. "We weren't exactly each other's types at the time... I was ten years old and he was... older... Much, much older... It's too complicated to explain."

"He seems interesting though..." Deanna added.

"Oh he's interesting alright..." Cherry slightly rolled her eyes. "He even proposed..."

"Are you gonna marry him?" Amber asked.

"I don't know for sure..." Cherry shrugged. "I'll think about it..."

And with that, everyone changed the subject. Cherry finished cutting the cake for everyone, parents came to congratulate their special children and everyone had a good time. Forte watched from outside, holding himself for warmth. It felt so dark and cold when Cherry wouldn't pay attention to him the way he wanted. He just decided to walk off back home as everyone celebrated.


	3. The Nightmares

Cherry came back home to everyone to relax from the graduation and think of her life's events. She glanced at the engagement ring Forte had given her and wondered if she should go through with marrying him. She wondered if it would all be worth it. Sure, Forte was Thomas's father figure, but is it worth all the trouble? She felt like a burden around him. Michelle went to her daughter as she stared at the luminous moon.

"Cherry?" Michelle called. "You alright, sweetie?"

"Fine, Mom." Cherry mumbled, turning her attention back to the moon.

"Graduating from college is another step showing you're an adult." Michelle smiled, looking out at the empty darkness of the sky with her daughter.

"I know, Mom."

"You're also gonna be an aunt someday and you're engaged!"

"Yeah Mom..."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Kind of..." Cherry glanced at her mother. "It's... It's about Charles..."

"What about him? He's head over heels for you!"

"I know... But it's just... when I was younger, he was frightening and a night terror..."

"Night terror?" Michelle seemed surprised.

"Yes," Cherry sighed. "When I was younger, he gave me the worst nightmares after he tried to kill everyone on Christmas..."

"That really happened?" Michelle sounded worried.

"Yes... at the stroke of midnight..."

"You told me he just went through with his evil plans, not caring what would happen."

"Well... I left some details out... it happened after Adam went to the dungeon to get Belle and apologize to her..." Cherry explained. "I was left alone in the room with Charles..."

* * *

_It was after midnight. Adam had finished reading his homemade present from Belle and Cherry and went to the dungeon to mend ways with Belle. Cherry was asleep in the bed sick from a terrible cold she had gotten from being outside in the snow-covered castle with only her autumn jacket._

_"Cerise!" Forte blared to the ill girl._

_"Huh...?" Cherry droned from sickness._

_"Get the mirror," Forte demanded, pulling her out of the bed. "I want to see what's going on without me."_

_Cherry sniffled her nose and wiped the dripping with her sleeve as she walked over to the enchanted mirror on the nightstand._

_"Show me... *cough, cough* Belle..." Cherry wheezed and sneezed. The mirror flashed green and showed an image of Belle in the dungeon dancing with Lumiere, Cogsworth and the enchanted ornaments._

_They stopped once Adam came in._

_"Uh-oh! The Master!" Chip cried._

_"Uhh... Belle..." Adam said in his beastly voice, twiddling his clawed fingers together. "Can you forgive me...?" His sky blue eyes looked into her hazel eyes._

_Everyone looked up at him and up at Belle. She gave a smile and nod and looked back at Adam._

_"Of course..." Belle sounded sincere. "Merry Christmas..."_

_"Merry Christmas." Adam smiled._

_Everyone in the dungeon cheered._

_"Let's give Belle the Christmas she's always wanted!" Adam proclaimed._

_Cherry smiled and some icky tears escaped her eyes as she gently coughed. Her cheerfulness turned to worry as Forte watched with her what had just happened._

_"So, Beast gets girl and it's a happy ending for everyone," Forte sneered. "Enchantment lifted... and Forte fades into the background... No longer important, no longer needed..." Forte growled as he grew very aggressive. His anger nearly matched more than Adam as a beast. "I THINK NOT!" the jealous organ slammed down his keyboard, making a powerful vibration and melody heard throughout the castle. The windows shattered, a chandelier zoomed down quickly._

_"OH CRUD!" Cherry cried as the castle was being destroyed with music and Forte was literally bringing the house down. She ran all around the big room, trying to look for an escape through her teary vision and ailment._

_"CAN YOU BELIEVE I NEVER TOOK A LESSON!?" Forte laughed evilly. He then got worried as he saw Cherry stumbling around and looked as though she could get killed with everyone else. He then summoned blasts of his green laser sheet music to lift her high above the floor, not knowing she had a horrible fear of heights._

_Cherry whimpered and cried for her life as she was being lifted high above and she grew panicked once she saw Forte's face._

_"Do not be afraid, I'm trying to help you..." Forte said gently, but she couldn't hear him._

_"Maestro!" a tiny voice squeaked. Forte and Cherry looked down to see it was Fife the piccolo. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Don't you see, Fife?" Forte jeered. "THEY CAN'T FALL IN LOVE IF THEY'RE... DEAD!" he laughed creepy._

_"I'll tell you what I see!" Fife snapped. "A big old wind bag!" he then laughed nervously as he failed to be threatening._

_"You could've joined me Fife, but I see my triumph is a solo act!" Forte chuckled as he knocked his music box open, messing up various paper sheet music._

_"My solo!" Fife cried. "It's blank!"_

_"So naïve," Forte taunted. "You're second fiddle, Fife! And that's ALL you'll ever be!"_

_"Maestro, you're scaring me..." Cherry whimpered quietly as she put her hands to her face, wanting to be waken up from this horrible nightmare._

_"WE CAN REMAIN AS WE ARE, FOREVER AND EVER!" Forte laughed loudly as he caused more mayhem._

_The fun stopped for a moment once the beast, Adam, yelled out, "FORTE!" Adam slammed open the double doors as the lightning flashed against his face. He obviously wasn't in the mood for Forte's reign of terror. "ENOUGH!" Adam demanded._

_"Heavens... Master..." Forte sounded calm as Adam walked over. He then went back to vengeful as he sent a blast to Adam to knock him down. "YOU'RE NOT SINGING!" his voice echoed throughout the stone walls._

_"Stop! Stop it, Maestro!" Cherry cried as she was lifted up even higher. "You could kill someone!"_

_"It's all apart of the plan, my dear." Forte smirked._

_Cherry looked over to see Cogsworth, Lumiere and Angelique running to prevent the bell jar from falling off the stand, thus making the curse permanent. She could see Forte wanted to remain an organ forever for attention. Tears of fear and sickness coated around her as she wanted to go home now more than ever._

_"IS THIS HAPPY ENOUGH FOR YOU, MASTER!? I KNOW I'M DOWNRIGHT GIDDY!" Forte roared, then made Cherry face him. "Cerise, don't you see? If I keep this up, they won't forget me and I won't be forgotten!"_

_"I wouldn't forget you, even if you did all this!" Cherry said._

_"You... You'd never forget me?" Forte sounded touched._

_"Before you did this, you were like a father to me," Cherry explained. "You kept me warm, told me stories, made sure I was safe. But now you go off and do all this mess... I hope you're proud of yourself."_

_"Cerise... I had no idea..." Forte toned down a little. "You'd never forget me... I should change my ways... and..."_

_"MASTER! THE KEYBOARD!" Fife cried as more lasers flooded the room._

_Adam with all his strength lifted the keyboard up to stop Forte's laser powers. Forte tried to play more music, but it was useless. He let out an exhausted sigh as his lasers faded and Cherry dropped from mid-air and landed safely in Belle's arms._

_"Are you okay, Cerise?" Belle asked._

_"Fine..." Cherry said in a shaky voice, then let out a nasty cough._

_"Master... Please..." Forte's voice was very weak and not as booming. "I...I..."_

_Adam didn't listen, he just slammed the keyboard against Forte's pipes. Forte tried to get out of the sudden pain impacted on him, but accidentally unbolted himself from the wall. He then slowly fell and cried out as his face planted against the floor with papers scattering across the room. Everyone looked as doom was upon them and the nightmares of Maestro Forte were finally over. Adam had some remorse though._

* * *

Cherry sighed as she remembered that fateful night.

"Oh honey, no wonder you were scared when we visited that Catholic Church when you were younger." Michelle said.

"Yeah... Messed me up bad..." Cherry sighed. "That's why I'm thinking if I should really marry him or not."

"Well, you have time to think about it," Michelle put an arm around her. "Just don't leave him at the altar, okay? That's very depressing."

"He likes to be depressed."

"In a bad way, sweetie." Michelle left to go back to what she had been doing before. "I'm gonna get some ice cream, come inside when you're ready."

"Okay, see ya, Mom." Cherry turned back at the moon, alone with her thoughts about Maestro Forte.


End file.
